


kisses

by RainbowBooze



Series: sweet and savory [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: The day after Kai’Sa’s incident, Sivir finds that she is not the only one who feels so much so suddenly. It does help that she finds out with a side of kisses.





	kisses

The sun shone through the curtains, not creating too bright of a light but enough to rouse Kai’Sa from her sleep. She blinked the sleep away slowly, stretching and letting out a sigh of content.

“Back to sleep,” a groggy voice murmured and Kai’Sa rolled her eyes as arms secured her back into her spot.

Her face felt puffy—most likely from the crying she did last night—and her body ached slightly; not the ache of overworking her body, but one that accompanied mental duress. She had stretched most of the ache away but still felt the residuals of it somewhere at the small of her back.

Kai’Sa pouted suddenly, twisting in Sivir’s embrace as she turned around and ducked her head under Sivir’s chin, a hum of satisfaction leaving her as she smiled. Sivir breathed in deeply, adjusting her head slightly before settling, unmoving and most likely asleep once more.

She closed her eyes and was swept away by the lull of Sivir’s breathing, a soothing sound that echoed in her mind as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

“They’re so cute,” Ahri commented, giggling behind her hands.

Evelynn rolled her eyes as she opened the door fully, knocking quietly to announce their presence.

“You didn’t decide to knock before we were already in her room?” Akali exasperatedly questioned, shaking her head as the two sleeping women roused awake.

“You two need to eat,” Evelynn said pointedly, ignoring what Akali had just pointed out. “Up.”

Kai’Sa whined and shook her head, pulling the covers over them and hiding under it. Sivir slowly blinked the sleep away and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Kai’Sa, you’re a kid,” Ahri teased and Kai’Sa mumbled something under her breath before flipping her best friend off.

“Go away,” she groaned out, peeking up at Sivir.

The woman was merely watching the scene, not able to understand the language being spoken but nonetheless amused by the show. Kai’Sa grinned from under the covers and Sivir let out a bark of laughter.

Suddenly the covers were yanked off and Akali stood there with a sly grin, shrugging at the glare Kai’Sa gave her.

“Traitor!”

“Orders from the big boss,” Akali joked, pointing back to Evelynn. Luckily for the punk ninja, Evelynn nodded approvingly.

“Breakfast in ten,” Evelynn said before leaving, the rest of the members not in bed following her. “Or else I’ll hand feed you.”

The last statement was directed towards Kai’Sa and she pouted but nodded, knowing full well that the older woman would do as she promised. She stretched out again before curling into Sivir. They had ten minutes to get ready for breakfast and it wouldn’t take that long to simply brush their teeth and hair.

“Good morning,” Sivir greeted, her voice raspy and low from the sleep.

Kai’Sa blushed but smiled happily as Sivir kissed her hair.

“Good morning.”

“How are you feeling?” Concern etched into the creases of Sivir’s face, eyebrows furrowed and lips tight. Kai’Sa hummed and leaned her forehead on Sivir’s, closing her eyes slowly.

“Better. Thank you for staying,” Kai’Sa murmured.

“Couldn’t just leave. I was worried,” Sivir replied quietly as she pulled Kai’Sa in closer, fingers drawing shapes into Kai’Sa’s waist. “Really worried.”

“I’m glad I met someone as kind as you,” Kai’Sa murmured, smiling as she opened her eyes. “You’re so sweet.”

Kai’Sa felt Sivir squeeze her comfortingly and she hummed, bumping Sivir’s nose with her own.

“You better be out of that bed!”

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes but got up, holding her hand out to Sivir, who smiled as she took it and got up.

“Hope you have a spare toothbrush,” Sivir offhandedly commented and Kai’Sa nodded, smiling.

“Luckily I do.”

* * *

Breakfast was either going to be awkward or easygoing. Sivir hoped it was the latter, not wanting her presence to be a burden to Kai’Sa. She preferred being on good terms with her friends, and thankfully after last night she knew that she was, but the language barrier between them, especially Ahri, was a hindrance.

It wouldn’t… Hurt to learn Korean, especially since she wanted to be able to visit Kai’Sa when she—

Right… She’s leaving soon.

“Classic?” Kai’Sa asked, peeking her head from behind Sivir. She beamed at the sight of a selection of waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage… There was a hearty selection for breakfast and by the look of it, Kai’Sa was absolutely excited at the sight of the “American classic”.

Evelynn was seated already, lounging as she talked quietly to Akali. Sivir noted the difference in body language from earlier:

Evelynn wasn’t making eye contact, but she didn’t need to. She would glance towards Akali every now and then, but aside from that, she gave no indication of being on guard around her. Of course, Sivir noted, that they were bandmates, but she also noted the way Evelynn’s eyes lingered on the rapper.

Kai’Sa grabbed her hand and led her to the table, the two of them sitting down as they began to dig into their breakfast.

Sivir thoughtfully ate, mind wandering as she thought to the way the two women acted around each other. Akali was slow to move from Evelynn, touch always lingering a tad too long to be called accidental.

“Hey princess,” Sivir called out quietly, eliciting a small blush from Kai’Sa. She smiled at the woman as she chuckled quietly. “Are those two together?”

Kai’Sa’s eyes widened as she nodded. “How did you know? They try their best to keep it a secret.”

“I majored in forensic psychology and interned with some psychiatric evaluators. It’s not hard to notice,” Sivir explained, winking.

Kai’Sa giggled and leaned against her, covering her mouth as she laughed. Sivir glanced up and saw the rest of the table watch them with a smile and she blushed, but smiled at Kai’Sa.

“You’re too smart,” Kai’Sa commented and Sivir shrugged, almost finished with her food.

“Just a bit,” Sivir humbly responded, drinking her water.

Silently waiting for Kai’Sa to finish, she admired the woman’s beauty: without her makeup, she was still glowing, a small smile on her lips as she chatted with her members. Sivir rested her head on her hand, merely taking in who Kai’Sa was away from the public: a passionate woman who cared so much for those around her… A woman who wouldn’t hesitate to pull her car over to help an elderly woman cross the road or give her seat up to someone who looked like they needed it more than her. Kai’Sa was an honest person with a good heart—Sivir found herself feeling more the woman as each day passed.

Sivir was pulled from her admiring when she noticed Ahri gesture to her while speaking. Kai’Sa’s lips parted as she sheepishly turned to look at Sivir.

“I don’t know if you can get another day off…” Sivir doubted she would, but she sure as hell would try. “But we’re invited to this party—do you want to come?”

Sivir didn’t think it was her place to attend, but she saw the plead in Kai’Sa’s eyes and she bit her cheek, humming and shrugging.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Kai’Sa nodded, hopeful as a smile grew on her face.

“If I can get the day off I’ll go.”

Evelynn pulled out her phone again and Sivir opened her mouth to protest, but the singer spoke first.

“You said it yourself—they’re not gonna let you have the day off if you ask.” Evelynn stared at her, eyes resolute and kind. Sivir sighed and nodded, relenting as she watched Evelynn get up to make a phone call.

“It’s on Saturday, so you’ll hopefully have Sunday to rest.”

Kai’Sa smiled and grabbed her plate along with Sivir’s. The latter followed with the rest of the dishes that Kai’Sa couldn’t carry and followed her to the kitchen, admiring the house. It wasn’t too flashy—it was fairly large and obviously quite an expensive house, but it seemed like none of the K/DA members really made it their own. She understood why; after all, they would really only use this house when they travelled to the U.S. and even then, it wasn’t like they would stay in this area every time they travelled.

Sivir stood next to Kai’Sa silently as they washed their dishes, arms and elbows bumping each other here and there. Sivir smiled at Kai’Sa when the woman started humming. Kai’Sa’s voice was nice, a soft and husky sound that, based on their song, had a pretty far range. Sivir recalled a previous conversation where Kai’Sa admitted she wasn’t that confident in singing; she’d rather dance and let her body express the lyrics over her voice.

Lost in her thoughts, Sivir hadn’t even noticed the water turned off until lips planted softly against her cheek, a quiet giggle accompanying the sensation. Blushing, she turned to look at the woman who had caught her heart.

“You’re zoning out,” Kai’Sa pointed out, tilting her head just a tad.

“Was thinking about you.” Sivir grabbed Kai’Sa’s hands and pulled her away from the counter. Closer, her voice whispered in her mind. She wanted Kai’Sa closer.

“I’m right here though.” Kai’Sa smiled warmly, arms going to hang loosely around Sivir’s shoulders. “What was it you were thinking about me?”

Kai’Sa accent was soothing, a gentle caress to Sivir’s speeding heart as she spoke. Sivir felt her lips part as they inched closer to each other. She was wound up in this dance with Kai’Sa, one that seemed so very new to her. It wasn’t the first time she had dated, but it was definitely the first time she’s felt these feelings for anyone.

“I like your voice,” Sivir murmured. “I was just remembering when you said you didn’t really feel that confident with your singing.

Kai’Sa hummed and shrugged, hands now tracing circles on Sivir’s nape. “I just prefer to dance.”

In the back of Sivir’s mind, she remembered that they weren’t exactly alone, and that a couple of steps into the dining room sat the rest of K/DA.

“Can I kiss you?” Sivir asked quietly, startling Kai’Sa just a tad.

The dancer giggled quietly and nodded, a small smile on her lips as her cheeks tinted red. Sivir leaned in, nose bumping with Kai’Sa’s before their lips touched and suddenly she was lost in the other woman.

If she thought kissing was nice, then kissing Kai’Sa was absolutely heaven. They clashed slightly, smiling into each other before finding a nice pace for both of them. Kai’Sa’s arms were still hanging around Sivir’s shoulders, this time not so loosely—Sivir felt the need to be closer and she indulged in the other woman’s need for it too. Her hands rested on the dancer’s waist, sliding under the woman’s shirt just a bit, scratching lightly at the skin hidden under the fabric.

“Aish!”

Sivir and Kai’Sa immediately pulled back, although they still remained close to each other. Kai’Sa blushed heavily as she made eye contact with Ahri and Sivir cleared her throat, looking anywhere except the kumiho who had walked in on them.

Ahri murmured something in Korean, eliciting a deeper blush from Kai’Sa before walking past the two women.

Sivir smiled sheepishly but laughed, heart warming at the bright smile on Kai’Sa’s now swollen lips. The pop star tugged stepped back and grabbed Sivir’s hands, leading her back to her room with a teasing glance.

“When do you have to go?” Kai’Sa asked curiously as Sivir closed the door behind her.

Sivir felt the woman tug her hand, the teasing glint in her eyes still very bright and active.

“Have to get home and shower before work, so three…” Her mouth dried when Kai’Sa went to her closet, grabbing another outfit. “Three or three thirty…”

Kai’Sa hummed, offhandedly giving her a look—Sivir swore the teasing glint was now a flame in her eyes—before she smiled innocently.

“Do you mind if I change? Or should I go to the bathroom?”

“I-I, uh, don’t mind,” Sivir stuttered, feeling heat rise from her chest, the warmth invading her neck until her whole face was warm and red. “If you don’t—oh wow.”

Kai’Sa’s top was already off, as she grabbed the new shirt to put on.

Sivir’s eyes roamed without her permission, admiring Kai’Sa’s curves and toned muscle. She had abs: muscle toned from her experience and career in dancing. Her arms were toned as well, muscles hard but not too bulky. Her build somehow fit her personality and Sivir truly appreciated the sight in front of her.

Kai’Sa shirt slipped over her, the clothing a little bit too big but Sivir smiled at the sight of the oversized t-shirt. Kai’Sa seemed like someone who seeked comfortableness and Sivir found she guessed right as Kai’Sa pulled her jeans off, sliding a pair of elastic shorts on.

“I can’t stand jeans for too long,” Kai’Sa huffed, fixing her hair before turning towards Sivir.

She smiled, the same glint from earlier still present but Sivir didn’t find herself minding it. In fact, she liked the playfulness the woman in front of her displayed, finding it cute yet alluring.

“You are something else,” Sivir murmured, sitting down on the bed as Kai’Sa walked towards her.

The dancer hummed as she came closer, smiling when she collapsed right onto Sivir, giggling as the latter fell back. Sivir smiled and laughed when Kai’Sa buried her face into the crook of her neck, arms wrapping around the pop star to secure her tightly.

She liked this: how easy it was to be around Kai’Sa, how smoothly their conversations went—how a smile found its way to her lips the moment there was any mention of the woman in her arms. Sivir had never been so comfortable with anyone and in such a short span of time? She hoped that it wasn’t a honeymoon phase. She hoped that Kai’Sa felt the same and was willing to work together with her so this relationship could thrive.

“I like you a lot,” Sivir murmured, sighing as she closed her eyes. She wasn’t going to lie to herself: the thought of Kai’Sa not feeling the same way scared her to death. She felt nervous by the prospect, willing herself to not simply get up and never come back.

“I like you too,” Kai’Sa whispered back, supporting herself up so she could look at the woman below her.

Kai’Sa smiled warmly, eyes crinkling with joy as she straddled the woman. Her hands found Sivir’s, fingers intertwining as she sobered up.

“I don’t want this to just be a short-term deal,” Sivir awkwardly confessed, unsure of how to get her feelings across. “I don’t want to be a fling. These feelings are all new and strange—I’ve had one night stands before, but you…”

Kai’Sa waited patiently for Sivir to continue, eyes kind as she caressed the woman’s hand with her thumb.

“You’re all I think of and thinking about you leaving to go back to South Korea makes me so damn sad. What am I suppose to do? You don’t live here, your career is based in a whole other country and I’m just a damn pizza deliverer who is way overqualified.”

“We can make it work—I want to make it work.” Kai’Sa murmured, scooting back just a bit as Sivir sat up. “I don’t plan to play around with you, that was never my intention.”

Sivir nodded solemnly, sighing as she rested her head on Kai’Sa’s shoulder. She pulled the dancer closer, relishing in the warmth and comfort that was offered and breathed in deeply.

“I like you a lot and I don’t want to lose you, even if it means one day we have to be friends. I’m not going to let my career stop me from being with someone that I care about.” Kai’Sa’s voice was resolute, a certain pride and dignity displayed with her feelings. “So if you’ll work with me, even if we’re a whole continent away, I’ll always wait to hear your voice. I’ll always look forward to talking to you.”

Sivir’s heart fluttered as she buried her face into Kai’Sa’s neck, feeling waves of emotion overwhelm her.

Kai’Sa sounded so genuine; she was open to Sivir, holding her and confessing everything to her as if that was the last thing she could ever say out loud. Sivir felt relief at the confirmation of their feelings and most of all, she was reassured by the pop star in front of her. Kai’Sa wanted the relationship to work out and Sivir was going to have that happen.

“You are too good with words,” Sivir laughed out, hazel orbs meeting violet. “Almost like out of a movie.”

Kai’Sa smiled and cupped Sivir’s cheeks, brushing them with her thumb as she leaned her forehead on hers. “We can do this.”

Sivir nodded and closed her eyes, lips meeting Kai’Sa’s once more, this time with a lighter load and less worry. There were a lot of things she couldn’t control, but what she could… She was going to do everything in her power to be supportive of the woman in front of her.

* * *

 

“So much kissing.” Ahri scrunched her face up, sticking her tongue out at her bandmates.

Sivir had left ten minutes ago and it was now time for Kai’Sa to reap the consequences for so boldly kissing the other woman in the kitchen.

“Even we don’t kiss in the kitchen,” Akali teased, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “At least, not with others here.”

Kai’Sa crinkled her nose and flipped the youngest woman off, rolling her eyes at the laugh Akali let out.

“You’re all so annoying,” Kai’Sa groaned out, pulling a pillow over her face to muffle the sound.

They all settled down, Ahri scrolled on her phone to look at God knows what; Evelynn lounging against Akali as she listened to music, one earbud in; Akali watching videos on her phone and bopping her head as she had Evelynn’s other earbud in.

Kai’Sa smiled and felt so happy from the outcome today. It didn’t even feel like she had a breakdown yesterday. Her friends were supportive and Sivir too.

Sivir was… Sivir was just everything to her and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kai’Sa quickly texted Sivir and wished her a safe night at work, laying down on the couch as she went through her social media.

youre a good kisser

Blushing, Kai’Sa rolled her eyes and smiled.

Shush, text me when you’re done with work. Be safe

And just like that, Kai’Sa felt herself relax, all of her concerns either out of sight or out of mind.

She couldn’t wait for what was in store for them. Hopefully there would be a lot more kissing too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D i finally finished this work and i cant wait to write the party scene and then how they would go about the long distance. i hope i didn’t keep any of you waiting too long!


End file.
